Renewable energy has become a major focus for energy and environment sustainability. Wind is an example of an appropriate energy source for utility-level power generation. The power generation for wind turbines may be substantially affected by the aerodynamic characteristics of wind-turbine interaction, such as blade pitch angle. Individual blades in a wind turbine may have different optimum pitch angle settings due to variations that may occur during the manufacturing and/or the installation of the individual blades. It is known that upon turbine commissioning, each blade may be manually calibrated to remove this potential error, but this generally entails burdensome and/or time-consuming tasks. Additionally, over time it is possible that the pitch angle setting obtained from such calibration may no longer be optimal due to various conditions that may affect the blades, such as dirt, ice, wear, etc.